underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Lane
Dr. Jacob Lane was the ruthless director of Antigen and the main antagonist in Underworld: Awakening. He’s also a Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid but he’s not as powerful as his son, Quint Lane, since he didn’t inject himself the Corvinus Strain as much as Quint. Background A conversation between Dr. Lane and his son suggests that at some point prior to the Purges, both he and Quint discovered the existence of the two Immortal species and, for unknown reasons, opted to become Lycans. His wife is also mentioned as having chosen to remain human. Lane considers this as her 'abandonment' of himself and their son. However, this theory is only suggested, rather than being stated. It is also possible that he and Quint were accidentally infected with Lycanthropy, and then attempted to force Lane's wife into becoming a Lycan as well. He is later revealed to be part of the Lycans' master plan to eradicate their Vampire enemies. ''Underworld: Awakening'' Lane initially seems to believe that humankind is more powerful than Vampires and/or Lycans, and he tells Vampiress Selene as much. Later, he is shown with the blackened eyes characteristic of a Hybrid, and he states to Detective Sebastian that humans are weak and pathetic. The first hints of his contempt for humans were shown when he spoke condescendingly to Lida. After Selene attacks Antigen's headquarters, he attempts to escape with her daughter Eve as his prisoner. Selene rushes the van and tips it over, causing it to crash. While Quint is fighting Selene, Lane turns to his Hybrid form and almost kills Sebastian when he tries to prevent him from kidnapping Eve, but before he can do so, Eve escapes and attacks Lane. As they fight, he gains the upper hand and pins Eve against a car. A Vampire named David attacks Lane with a shotgun and shoots him twice, but he is unaffected by the gunshots. Catching Lane off guard, Eve attacks him again. They appear evenly matched until Eve grabs Lane and slams him into the windshield of a car. She then rips out his jugular vein, killing him slowly. Powers & abilities As a Hybrid, Jacob Lane has raw strength and brute power and is capable of holding his own in battle. Lane seems to have more in common with the Lycan-Vampire Hybrid Michael Corvin than with his son, Quint, as he is not as wolf-like. Lane is capable of sustaining incredible damage and still healing himself and can attack with tremendous strength and speed. However, his enhanced abilities are not as great as those of his son, due to the lesser amount of Corvinus Strain injections in his system. * Superhuman Endurance: Lane is able to endure gunshot injuries and can quickly recover. He sustains a considerable amount of damage at the hands of Eve during their confrontation but continues to fight back. * Superhuman Strength: Lane possesses tremendous strength and is a formidable combatant. He throws an attacking Sebastian several feet away with ease, and battles Eve in an equally-grounded duel. * Superhuman Speed: While in combat, Lane can move at great speeds, as well as punching and clawing his adversaries in a swift motion. * Immunity to Silver: Like his son, Lane displays at least a limited immunity to silver, being unharmed when Detective Sebastian shoots him with it. Trivia * As an antagonist, Jacob Lane can be seen as being somewhat similar to Lycan scientist Singe from the first Underworld. Both are scientists and Lycans, looking to make their side stronger by creating Hybrids. Both feel little to nothing about experimenting on subjects, having no regard for their welfare. Both dehumanize their test subjects by assigning them designations, rather than calling them by name. * The official website for Underworld: Awakening states of Lane: "He appears to have simple motivations for his actions, but has a well-hidden secret that affects everyone throughout the course of the fourth film. The various 'tragedies' in his life have caused him to go the wrong way, for the wrong reasons." What these tragedies are is never explained at any point in the film. * Oddly, he looks more human in his Hybrid form despite not having as many injections as his son did. External Links * Concept artist interview Quotes Gallery ''Underworld: Awakening'' Dr. lane.png|Dr. Jacob Lane. Martiallaw.jpg Underworld-awakening.jpg|Sebastian and Lane, talking about Eve. Lane and lida.jpg|Jacob and Lida exiting Antigen. listens to Lida.jpg|Listening to Lida. Lane looks at Sebastian.jpg|Jacob looks at Eve. UWA4_FIDO_VFX_01B.jpg|Lane's Hybrid form. UWA4_FIDO_VFX_02A.jpg|Lane searching for Eve under a car. 5.jpg|Lane after having his throat torn out. 11.JPG|Fighting Eve. 12.JPG|Eve throwing Lane down onto a car. bscap0021.jpg|Lane manhandling Eve. bscap0009.jpg|During the final battle. bscap0012.jpg|Lane searching for Eve. bscap0002.jpg|Growling at Eve. bscap0004.jpg|Lane in Hybrid form. bscap0001.jpg|Lane in the Antigen parking garage. Behind the Scenes Tumblr nqbmqikbca1sjuk9jo1 1280.jpg|Jacob Lane's Hybrid form 10.JPG 14.JPG 16.JPG 18.JPG 20.JPG 21.JPG 23.JPG 30.JPG 33.JPG 34.JPG bscap0000.jpg 2.PNG 3.PNG es:Jacob Lane fr:Jacob Lane Category:Characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Card game characters Category:Male characters Category:Hybrids Category:Lycans Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased